


Measure of a Man Other Alternate Ending(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [76]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Dehumanization, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, Robots, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written By StoriesAreMagic, read by me___Everything worked out for the ninja against Azizi, or at least partially okay. Or did it? (This other alternate ending to my story "Measure of a Man" explores another way things could've worked out quite differently for the ninja. Warning for lots of angst and semi-intense stuff inside!)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Measure of a Man Other Alternate Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/757524) by StoriesAreMagic. 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
